1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic brush of an electrostatic recording apparatus, particularly, a magnetic brush used for supplying a developer to an image-recording body or for removing a developer from the image-recording body, which has magnets therein and a sleeve that rotates relatively to said magnets on the peripheral surface thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional magnetic brush is used only for developing or for cleaning and therefore, the length of the developing brush nearly corresponds to the width of an image-forming range of the image-recording body.